Stupid Hormones
by NayUchiha
Summary: I remember what I wanted to ask, but it was not appropriate of me, I wanted to ask so many questions to this stupid guy, are you seeing anyone now? are you sleeping around? Are you a stupid hore? Or Are you still a virgin? Are you a one-woman guy? Would you kiss me? Would you make love to me? He is looking at me, he is waiting for an answer to his question, sometimes I do not know


I simply did not care about many things at all. I came to the conclusion that my life was just going to get better, and that better was good. My father told me to be strong and that is what I am focusing on. Those girls, on the other side of the classroom, cannot make me feel less anymore, maybe because I thought I was already at the bottom.

I could hear my so-called "best friends" chit-chatting about a party again, about dresses, music, going out late, drinking even though they were underage. All of those stupid things teenagers think is cool to do, when what I simply want is to arrive home and find the food ready and a sober father waiting for and then watch TV together. But let's face it, I know it won't happen.

-Shin-ae, hello! Planet earth calling you- The one saying that was Maya, she always found an annoying way to call the attention, yes I was her friend, but just because she was asked by her brother to do so, sometimes I wonder how good of a friend she is, but I know that at least Maya cared for me, somehow.

-I am listening!- I scream, calling the attention of those stupid girls on the side of the classroom, again they laughed. I don't really care.

-Then what are we talking about?- this time it was Rika questioning me, which did not sound as bad as she wanted it to sound, but the gist is there.

-A party and blah blah blah blah, after the word party I went away to think about a good full pizza.

My friends began laughing out loud, yes, my real personality is found funny to them, at least their friendship to me is not simply commitment but it is also that they are fond to me. They love me on their way.

-It is not that I will go to a party with you ever again-I proceed to explain

Maya laughs again and says - It is not that I will invite YOU again to a party EVER!-

-The only good thing about the last party is that we all got to meet Yeong GI- this time was Rika talking - I know he is your friend, not ours, but OMG! What a piece of heaven- She has this mania of fantasizing about Yeong gi, and explains it out loud- I could do so many things to that body.

-First of all- I had to intervene and this moment- he is not meat, second of all, shut up you a virgin!- sometimes I forget how pervert is the mind of teenage girls even if they were as virgin as the day they were born.

-Oh, come on!-Maya said- even I recognized that I will gladly give my V card to him, he does not have a girlfriend anymore so why can't you?- There was this fascination they had about talking of losing their virginity to him and involving me in their conversation.

Because Maya, that is inappropriate, what would you say if he was talking about losing his V card with you-? my brain's functions with avoidance, I am a smart girl, I want to believe I am different and my hormones do not take the best of me.

Oh Please! Shin Ae, do you really believe he is virgin? - They both looked at me as expecting an answer, as to find a clue to give them an answer that I have never given, or the thought I have never shared.

I stood up ready to leave class, it was over already anyway - You know what you two, shame on you! I have to go, reflect on your hormones- I felt like they were pushing an answer out of me like they were invading Yeong Gi personal space through me. I heard them laughing when I was getting out of the class, they knew I was leaving first, I had studies sessions with the guys. Time to make some money.

Sometimes, I feel I am alone, and that I am very different from everyone else, that I feel nothing. But that is a lie I tell myself. I stupid fake lie. As I walk to the bus stop, I listen to the horn of a car next to me, it is Yeong Gi.

-Get in!- I am used to this stupid old trash he calls, his little pick-up truck, I guess is a stupid thing of stupidly rich people to have stupid trash like this. I get in the car and immediately that smells hit my nostril. It smells like Yeong Gi, it is amicable it gives you the sensation of being on his atmosphere, kind of him being the sun and you the planet gravitating around him, but not approachable, you could burn and disappear but not me, I could never be burned by him.

-I have some questions for you Yeong Gi- maybe I could get some answers, maybe I will not get distracted by his smile, his perfectly white teeth, his perfectly shaped lips anyone could kiss at any moment, but not me, I will never try that.

-Shoot them- he says that while he gives a glance at me, with those stupid green eyes, I bet he traps women with those eyes all the time, I bet that after he broke up with Alysha he has to be hypnotizing stupid girls and playing around. His eyes are the first thing you see before his smile, I do not know if he does it unconsciously, but he definitely does it. But I will never be trapped by those stupid green eyes.

-How did you know I was going to the bus station?- as the car is parked waiting for the traffic light to turn red he unfastened his belt, it looked uncomfortable, taking that this car has like a million years, it is understandable. When he does that, the seatbelt goes between his boobies, because let's face it, he has boobies, I swear. I bet many women wish to see what is under that shirt he wears, to open it and kiss all of his body, I bet many women want to touch under his pants, but not me, I am more than that.

The traffic light finally changes to red and he the explains- I asked the time you will be getting out of school and I knew this was the closest bus stop to it so I just got lucky- his tone of voice, that stupid warm voice. He is so sexy, he is just eighteen years old, he is just a stupid boy, but he has that tone, I bet there are many women that feel like their legs are shaking when this stupid guy approaches them and talk to them in that stupid sexy low tone of voice, but not me, I would never do that- you know I made some investigation- he is such a stalker- what is the next question?

I remember what I wanted to ask, but it was not appropriate of me, I wanted to ask so many questions to this stupid guy, are you seeing anyone now? are you sleeping around? Are you a stupid hore? Or Are you still a virgin? Are you a one-woman guy? Would you kiss me? Would you make love to me? He is looking at me , he is waiting for an answer to his question, sometimes I do not know what is this stupid head of mind thinking about him, I wonder if I, towards him, maybe I, -No- I said and shake my head, I won't ever even think that in my head.

-Ok, so no more questions?, you know Shin Ae, you are one of a kind- we stop in another traffic light- I have some questions for you though- it is not weird for him to be easy to talk to me, he felt so close to me the moment I met him, like something click within us so we could be weirdos together.-It is very personal, so if you feel I am crossing lines, just say it.- That is more weird than usual, after that time I shout at him for being "too nice" to me, when is about to go personal he does that.- You, arh, well, what is the deal between you and that, arh, pizza guy? - I am surprised, I look at him with wide open eyes and he looks a little embarrassed and starts scratching his head- I mean, you know, he calls you, and well you see - he looks very nervous now, like he really crossed some limits, but I also know who sent him to ask this question- he sends you gifts and you text everyday.

-Who wants to know?- the lights change to green, my tone of voice is not happy, maybe because I know for certain that he was not the one coming with this question, that he did not really care much about my "deal" with Min-Hyuk, Yeong Gi is a very close friend of mine, he knows I am single as fuck so I am getting annoyed at this moment.-Who wants to know?- his facial expression changes to a concerned one, and he tightened his lips.

I am sorry, I should have not asked, now you are mad, I am sorry- he really seems concern - Let's stop here, I invite you to eat something, I am sorry-he starts pulling to a McDonalds , -I , I should have not- he parks at looks at me, I let him stumble on his words, it makes me somehow happy, kind of revenge.

-I want no food Yeong Gi- what am I saying-well I do- we both started laughing at the same time, my anger disappears, he has that stupid effect on me, we stare at each other and I proceeded with a jump of faith- Look, Yeong Gi- I am not mad anymore- I do not care who sent you to ask that question, but if he does not smells as good as you do, smile as cute as you do, if they do not have boobies like you, or your eyes or voice or stupid car, they do not have the right to ask, you got me.

Yeong Gi looked troubled, he moved his lips to say something but words did not come out, it looks like he was processing my statements. I opened the door of that stupid truck and got out- I am hungry as hell for your fault stupid stalker- as soon as he heard me closing the door he shouted - I have not boobies, they are call pectorals - and he went behind me with all smiling face.


End file.
